Fumetsu Bara
by Maria Shimizu
Summary: Con cuidado volteas hacia la persona que transformó tu pesadilla en un tranquilo sueño. Es Mukuro. -Drabble. 69 x Lector(a)-


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! lamentablemente no me pertenece, sino a Amano Akira-sama, la Diosa creadora del Tri-ni-sette y todo lo demás.

**Fumetsu Bara**

El dolor agudo recorre con tortuosa parsimonia tu cuerpo, obligándote a sentir con agonía todas y cada una de las heridas que te han hecho. Te abrazas a ti misma mientras aprietas con fuerza tus dientes en un intento de no soltar un grito, de no perder la calma.

Miras a tú alrededor, pero tu entorno es completamente negro, no puedes distinguir nada. Para cerciorarte de que tus ojos están en buen estado, llevas tus manos hasta ellos y los frotas, notando inmediatamente una humedad inusual en ellas… y un olor que reconoces bastante bien. Sangre.

Sientes entonces las lágrimas rodando por tus mejillas y tus manos comienzan a temblar. Como si el reconocimiento del líquido rojo fuera la cura para la ceguera, todo a tu alrededor comienza a tomar color, forma, olor y sentido. Grotesco. Horrible. Desastroso. Lastimoso. Triste. Doloroso. Muerte.

Con la roja escena nítida descubierta sin censura frente a tus desbordados orbes, tus fuerzas desaparecen y caes al suelo húmedo. Aunque te tapes los ojos con las manos, aún puedes verlo todo. No sabes cuánto tiempo pasas en ese deplorable estado, tal vez fueron segundos, tal vez fueron horas, no lo sabes.

De repente sientes unas manos cálidas cubrir las tuyas, que aún se encuentran sobre tus ojos. Inmediatamente la horrenda escena que antes no te dejaba respirar desaparece de tu vista y, hasta cierto punto, de tu mente. Los olores y sensaciones de muerte comienzan a desvanecerse y, cuando aquellas manos milagrosas se desplazan desde tu cara –apartando tus manos de tus ojos– para abrazarte por detrás, todo lo que puedes ver es un vasto paisaje lleno de rosas de todos los colores que se extiende hasta el infinito horizonte.

Con cuidado volteas hacia la persona que transformó tu pesadilla en un tranquilo sueño. Es Mukuro. Lo extraño es que sientes que lo conoces, pero a la vez sientes lo contrario. Sabes quién está frente a ti, pero a la vez no lo sabes. El sentimiento es tan confuso que te comienza a dolerla cabeza.

El peliazul toca tu mejilla y el dolor se desvanece en un instante. Entonces tienes una vaga sensación de deja vú, y concluyes que no es la primera vez que Mukuro te salva de las pesadillas que se dan en esas raras ocasiones en las que la noche de insomnio es vencida por el poder de Morfeo.

Como aquellas otras noches, Mukuro te abraza protectoramente y comienza a susurrarte palabras suaves para tranquilizarte mientras seca tus lágrimas. Te parece tan irreal que temes que desaparezca de un momento a otro, por lo que lo abrazas aún más fuertemente. Él ríe de esa forma tan característica suya y se separa un poco para besarte, primero dulcemente y luego más apasionadamente.

Al ritmo de sus labios bailando sobre los tuyos, el escenario de las rosas se va desvaneciendo poco a poco. No quieres que termine, pero sabes que así debe de ser. Él tampoco quiere que termine, pero sabe que es lo mejor para ti. Al final ambos alargan lo más que pueden el contacto, pero cuando por fin te ves en la necesidad de tomar aire, sus labios y todo su ser desaparecen por completo y te encuentras sola en tu cama, yaciendo sobre la almohada empapada de lágrimas.

A tu lado, en la mesa de noche, la rosa azul índigo que nunca se marchita pierde lo último de su brillo, ese brillo que solo aparece en las noches de insomnio, en las noches de pesadillas y en las noches en las que sueñas con él.

.

* * *

_*El título traduce: Rosa Inmortal_

¿Un poco OoC, tal vez? Aunque siempre he imaginado que así se comporta él en su mundo, como cuando conoció a Nagi. En fin, recibo con gusto opiniones :)

_**¡Reviews por favor!**_

PD: No sé qué tenía el día que escribí esto… Me parece muy extraño haberlo hecho xD Una cosa es que escriba 80xLector, ya que Takeshi es mi amor platónico, pero Mukuro… La verdad es que nunca me ha atraído mucho de manera romántica (aunque admito que es un estúpido y sensual bishonen y que si no fuera tan retorcido me gustaría comérmelo xD). En fin, me gustó :) _¿A ustedes les gustó ponerse en la posición protagonista?_ Porque eso es lo importante de un fic Personaje X Lector :D

PD2: Únanse a mi página de FaceBook, EXPEDIENTE REBORN. Por favor :) Solo cuesta un like :D


End file.
